1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to artificial fingernails and more specifically it relates to fingernail repair patches and method of application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous artificial fingernails have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be attached directly to human nails by adhesive or glue so that the artificial fingernails will stick thereto to cover the human nails. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.